


cozy up

by minimewt



Series: Unbeating Hearts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Vampire!Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimewt/pseuds/minimewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jihoon is more parasite than vampire, and sometimes Mingyu is more garrulous than understanding. They love each other anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cozy up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesicaeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/gifts).



> my indirect confession to rads (thesicaeffect) because she keeps sending me hearts and proclamations of love and i'm not reciprocating well enough. blame my constant state of emotional constipation.  
> this isn't proofread, so i'm really sorry for any mistakes ^^''
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/hanniebeon

Mingyu loves Jihoon all the time, and he’s reminded of this fact every night, when the sun has just sunk into its bed behind the mountains. It’s usually at this time that his adorable boyfriend awakes, padding out into the living room, petite (“slightly smaller than average”, Jihoon will argue) frame swimming in one of Mingyu’s old hoodies.

It’s no different today, and Mingyu thanks god he’d chosen to quit his nine-to-five office job in favour of working home. The efficiency of his work is slightly hampered by the sense of relaxation of being at home gives him, and also mostly because the temptation to sit on the side of the bed and observe every detail of Jihoon’s sleeping face is all too real. Mingyu has to admit that he has given in to this certain temptation one too many times.

It’s just that Jihoon’s lips look especially pouty in the morning, his hair tousled and soft-looking. And it’s also one of the only times Jihoon will not blush violently and attempt to shove him into the next dimension (read: through the walls of his studio) whenever Mingyu does what his boyfriend has coined “the staring thing”.

The only other time Jihoon won’t object to Mingyu’s penchant for enjoying the view that is his entire existence is when he’s hungry. For even though conscious Jihoon is rational in all senses of the word, thirsty Jihoon is like a teething puppy - stubborn until he gets what he wants. 

It's no different today.

“Food.” Jihoon mumbles through lips bitten a blooming red, placing two hands on Mingyu’s pectorals and gently pushing him down on the sofa.

“Will you blow me later?” The taller male takes the chance to negotiate. Although, in the state Jihoon is now, he could probably ask the vampire to run a few laps around the block in Sailor Moon cosplay (which they have a full set of, tucked in some corner of their closet) and he’d most likely comply.

“Mm. Stop moving.”

No matter how many times Jihoon’s done this, Mingyu still can’t stop his heart from beating erratically in his chest as the vampire rakes pale fingers through the taller male’s hair. The force of it is strong yet gentle in a way – strong in the way it pulls Mingyu’s head back (not that he’s conditioned, mind you), exposing his vulnerable neck, yet gentle in the way it cups the back of his head, a solid presence.

Mingyu lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when the vampire pulls away, the edges of his lips stained crimson. He looks breathtaking, from the way his pupils are blown wide to the puffiness of his lips from sucking rhythmically on the skin at the nape of Mingyu’s neck. Generally, Mingyu thinks his boyfriend looks gorgeous after feeding. Especially when he’s the victim of the vampire’s fangs.

“You little parasite,” Mingyu teases, “sucking all the blood out of me.” Jihoon muffles an amused snort into the fabric of his hoodie, and the vibrations set Mingyu off, and soon they’re both chuckling lowly. The vampire sighs gently, straightening up to press a little kiss on Mingyu’s lips before curling back into the taller male’s lap.

“Your blood tastes weird today.” Jihoon comments offhandedly, scrunching his face up adorably as his pink tongue sneaks out to lick up the red at the tips of his fangs. Subconsciously, Mingyu licks his lips to see if there’s a telltale tang of blood from the vampire’s brief kiss.

“Whaddya mean, weird? My blood tastes great.” Mingyu whines, his words slurred – it seems to be an aftereffect of Jihoon’s bites. Mingyu can never seem to be coherent in the minutes after Jihoon’s feeding.

Jihoon gives a dismissive grunt, disappearing into the kitchen. He reappears with a tri-coloured popsicle in hand, ripping the plastic open with the edge of a fang. Mingyu suppresses a shudder because although Jihoon will never get this particular confession out of him (no matter how many he’s wheedled out in the past) – he’s not even sure Jihoon knows how unconsciously sexy he is whenever he does these little things. The human’s definitely not planning on telling him. If he stays awake enough to control his tongue, though, because Jihoon’s settling his weight into Mingyu’s lap, and the latter knows he won’t be able to stay awake much longer like this.

Sometimes he hates the fact that after the vampire bites him, his eyelids immediately become heavier, the urge to sleep becoming prominent. It slows down his thoughts, making it easier for Jihoon to slip things past him. It hadn’t turned out well the first time, anyways.

“Wait, seriously… my blood tasted weird?”

“Yeah - don’t steal my popsicle. If you want one, go get one yourself. Stop stealing things." Jihoon narrows his eyes suspiciously, and Mingyu looks away (pretending he hadn’t been casually eyeing the icy treat in Jihoon’s hands), sighing and burying his face into the vampire’s hair.

“That was once…” He complains, “Okay, fine. Maybe more than once.” Under Jihoon’s knowing glare, Mingyu reluctantly admits it. He’s not proud of what he’s done in the past, but what’s done is done. Besides, he wouldn’t be on this couch with his boyfriend’s pale thighs on either side of his hips otherwise, so Mingyu likes to think of it all as a good trade.

Jihoon hums something that sounds vaguely like a sarcastic “sure”, lips stretched around melting red ice. It kind of looks like blood, Mingyu thinks.

“You’ll never let me live that down, are you?” He groans and his boyfriend gives a (far too) satisfied hum in response, now licking contently at the popsicle.

“What did you eat today?”

“I had eggs and toast for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch and some Italian for dinner…why?”

“…Did you have garlic bread.” For some reason, this sends Mingyu off into peals of laughter – the idea that garlic actually does have an effect on vampires seems somehow hilarious to him.

“Oh my god. Are you actually saying my blood tastes weird because I had one piece of garlic bread.”

“Yes. Yes I am.” Jihoon says monotonously. Mingyu laughs even harder until the vampire shuts him up by shoving his fluffy head of hair into his face.

It’s only temporary though, because sleepy Mingyu loves to talk, and after all that blood Jihoon had taken from him, there’s no way the vampire’s going to be able to silence Mingyu until he falls asleep.

“You know, babe, you’ve been looking really pale nowadays.”

“Yes, it’s a vampire thing.” Jihoon deadpans. His comment doesn’t faze Mingyu.

“Yeah, but you’ve been looking extra pale. We should go hang with Jeonghan, Jun and all the other guys sometime soon.” The vampire groans at his words. While the rumours of vampires being solitary creatures is generally untrue, Jihoon usually just despises any form of interaction with the outside world. Other than Mingyu, who he claims he tolerates.

“Fine. I guess they’re better company than you are.” Jihoon mutters a halfhearted assent.

“You lived through a war, okay? Don’t talk to me about good company.” Mingyu shoots back a rejoinder.

“Ugh. They even tried to steal my heart. As if I even have one.” Jihoon complains.

“Yes, you do.” The human replies confidently.

“And you would know.”

“Well, if you don’t have a heart,” the smaller male stares at him expectantly, “then how can you love me back?” Mingyu can almost hear the period of silence that ensues (it’s almost echoing in his eardrums), but the embarrassment of having said such a cheesy comment is worth it for the twin scatters of pink on the vampire’s pale cheeks.

“Who says I do?” Jihoon grumbles, but there’s an affectionate warmth in his eyes as he looks at Mingyu. The latter takes that as a yes.

“Aw, you little tsundere~” The human coos, “I love you. You owe me that blowjob when I’m awake enough to properly enjoy it.” Mingyu murmurs into the juncture between Jihoon’s neck and shoulder, feeling it tremble as the vampire gives a affectionate snort.

“Sure…” Mingyu isn’t sure, but he thinks he hears a quiet “love you too” tacked onto the end, and the edges of his lips twitch up in a tiny smile before he falls into slumber.


End file.
